official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
The Playground
The Playground is the forty-forth episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis Peppa and George go to the playground where Peppa's friends are also there. George however is afraid of the equipment due to his fear of heights. Plot One bright sunny day, everyone is playing outside. Candy and Pedro are on the flaming frame, while Danny, Suzy, and Rebecca play on the slide, and Peppa is on the swing. She asks Mummy Pig to push her and claims she wants to go really high, and keeps asking to be pushed higher. But she gets off when George wants on, then offers to push him. Mummy Pig warns her to push George gently, but when she doesn't; he begins to cry until Mummy Pig picks him up. She scolds Peppa for being careless, but Peppa and George head over to the climbing frame to find Suzy and Danny there. They all take turns on the tire swing, and when Peppa jumps through it, she swings; only to realize that she is stuck. Everyone can't help but laugh, but she doesn't find it amusing. Daddy Pig claims that it looks funny, and everyone lines up to pull her out. They cheer and Daddy Pig asks George if he wants to play on the climbing frame, and while initially for it; he starts to cry again after Daddy Pig puts him on it. They then suggest going to the slide and everyone lines up to ride it. First, Peppa, Suzy, Danny, Candy, Rebecca, and Pedro go down it. But when it is George's turn, he starts to get nervous. George then starts crying again, and Daddy Pig offers to help him get down, but in the process he gets stuck. All of the children line up and together they are able to shove him onto the ground, and as they slide down they use him to bounce on. In the end, George decides that he likes to bounce on Daddy Pig's tummy and everyone watches as he has fun. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig Supporting Characters *Pedro Pony *Suzy Sheep *Danny Dog *Candy Cat *Rebecca Rabbit Minor Characters *Mummy Dog (debut) *Granddad Dog *Mummy Sheep *Mummy Rabbit *Mummy Pony *Mummy Cat Trivia *This is the 14th, 15th, and 16th times where George cries. *This episode reveals that George is afraid of heights, like Daddy Pig. **He would do this again in "Funfair," "Potato City," and "Scooters." **However, George was seen on the swing in “George's Friend”, *This is the first episode to feature Mummy Dog. *This is the first episode where George cries more than once. Goofs There Is no way a two year old would be scared to go on a slide George should of did before but why does he go on one playground eqquitment. Gallery TP 1.PNG TP 2.PNG TP 3.PNG TP 4.PNG TP 5.PNG TP 6.PNG TP 7.PNG TP 8.PNG TP 9.PNG TP 10.PNG TP 11.PNG TP 12.PNG TP 13.PNG TP 14.PNG TP 15.PNG TP 16.PNG TP 17.PNG TP 18.PNG TP 19.PNG TP 20.PNG TP 21.PNG TP 22.PNG TP 23.PNG TP 24.PNG TP 25.PNG TP 26.PNG TP 27.PNG TP 28.PNG TP 29.PNG TP 30.PNG TP 31.PNG TP 32.PNG TP 33.PNG TP 34.PNG TP 35.PNG TP 36.PNG TP 37.PNG TP 38.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Series 1